Vexus Mall
Vexus9.jpg Vexus15.jpg Vexus14.jpg Vexus10.jpg Vexus11.jpg Vexus6.jpg Vexus7.jpg Vexus13.jpg Vexus12.jpg Vexus8.jpg Vexus5.jpg Vexus4.jpg Vexus3.jpg Vexus Center, characteristically known as "The V", was a massive urban plaza located in the United States, consisting of a shopping mall, hotel, casino, gallery, resort, theater, airport, and exposition center. It achieved worldwide recognition for its size, visionary business practices, and aesthetic reverence, built upon by its architectural design. Vexus begun under and was 'drew upon' by the Ver Damme family, each innovators in both architecture, design, and the retail business - successful in laying its territory as a retail behemoth. Vexus existed throughout a majority of the modern retail era, beginning in 1960 and its closure in 2005. Beginning early in the epoch of malls, its founder Kirk ver Damme was an educated Dutch businessman and architect with an eye for upgrading the traditional retail experience. He created a very strong brand whose core missions were providing a luxury experience to the average consumer and being 'always modern' in doing so. When his daughter succeeded him, the elite image of Vexus was complemented with a new age, forward-thinking, futuristic approach to consumerism. Vexus experienced unheard of growth and expanded tenfold over its lifetime, growing from a mere mall to its own company and brand. Coming three years after Vylara's death, and despite fairly strong sales and traffic, the Vexus' owners decided the entire property would close in 2005, in a 'non-business-related decision entirely inspired by Vexus' core principles, with its peak over, its visionaries gone, and its legacy having been laid.' President Kennedy visited in 1962, attracting international attention. Indoor resort opened in 1964 and closed in 1977 during the re-branding. It was originally known as "Vexus Mall" until a large-scale 1977 re-branding by Vylara Ver Damme following her father's death. The re-branding effort not only changed the name but approved the construction of several new facets to the building, from a casino to an aquarium. The key drawing point of the center is its aesthetic reverence, its principle being always modern and illustrated as "attempting to build a futurist metropolic embued in black", with consumerism as its focal point. "a gloaming mental labyrinthian of shadow-drenched plexiglass reflecting through the lens of glimmering neon beacons and translucent towering crystal monoliths." Capturing its entire age with vivid modernist and new wave architecture, the structure itself has inspired entire minor art and architectural movements, as well as changed the image of the shopping mall. captured pinnacle of luxury in its era modernism, mid-century modern, new wave - brutalism, avant garde, greek expressionism, De Stijl/neoplasticism Vylara ver Damme 1943-2001 (58) Designer (interior, fashion), artist (avant garde, architectural), musician (new wave electronic, ambience), businesswoman (Vexus) Situated in former Answay Industrial Park Located on i95 Overpass, Vexus Parkway known for clubs, bars, casinos waterworks, giant pools interwoven into mall concourse "harkening forward to a stunningly utopian, polished society in which consumerism is the dominant social pastime and ornamentation of one's personal appearance is celebrated" Large borough of city - 5 sectors Central Tower Overpasses, exits, and turnpikes Airport for both city + Vexus fashion shows giant waterfall thru floors de vil waterfall room Much of the mall was set up in likeness to an art gallery, the concourse featuring pieces, models, and large displays similar to that of a home cutout, such as a whole designer living room or kitchen, where you could buy individual pieces to suit your decor. The home delivery system was excellent, with catalogs being printed and shipped regularly around the world with utmost quality. We had assembled an entire department to ensure this. Influence was regularly attained and even worked in conjunction with elite designer labels, though as you'd expect many didn't like the sudden infringement on their high sense of elitism. The mall itself was made the Piece of the Year in the New York Bible of Design for 1986. It was in 2000 that Vexus played host to the multimedia art and theater event Fantasia 2000. It mainly featured the largescale Disney production, but was joined by a large ensemble of artists, designers, musicians, and filmmakers celebrating the turn of the millennium, and history in its past, present, and future. Upon hearing of the suggestion, Ver Damme was honored for the building to showcase such an event. Multiple large theatres within the Vexus grounds were reserved solely for Fantasia productions, which lasted throughout the spring and summer. Separate events were held internationally in other countries and venues. By this point, the retail portion of the mall had been largely phased out as focus turned to creative exhibitions and theater. Reasoning for this varies from acknowledging the impending dominance of technology on shopping, to wanting to end it at its peak of glory - but ultimately it was an intimate decision by Vylara herself. Regis Group (1955-2005) Kirk ver Damme (1900-1977) CEO 1955-77 Brent Coley (1947-1993) Partner 1978-93 Vylara ver Damme (1948-2001) CEO 1977-01 Hueng Chen-Song (1958-) Partner 1998-01 CEO 2001-05 Regis International Airport (1969-2003) Northwest International Airport (1997) Vogue store Design Considered nothing short of an "architectural masterpiece", the mall consists of an initial large building, succeeded by 'the prism', a long rectangular three-walled building known for its one-way black glass walls, surrounding a gargantuan diamond black marble tower known as "the tower" which goes several thousand feet underground to a colossal chasm filled with glimmering clear water. Its initial building (often named "the V") is taller than 'the prism', but mostly consists of high ceilings with dim low hanging white lights in the shapes of blocks and orbs. The ceiling's throughout the mall are very high and designed in a way that the top can't be seen due to the sinking darkness. The walls are the same, generally made of black marble, often layered with sheets of shimmering black silk. The prism contains the rest of the mall, and protrudes the whole width of the V as a long rectangular prism. It's characterized by its several-feet high layer of black stone, then protruding its majority remaining height with gleaming walls of glass. The glass is one-way; from the outside, it appears covered completely from behind with black walls, but from the inside, the outside is dimply visible (though in recent years large silk curtains cover them anyway). The prism contains the casino. Within the center of the prism, a massive black diamond-shaped tower emerges from the top, raising slightly higher than the V. This is 'the tower'. It is within the tower most of the shopping mall exists. With 21 floors, the tower is approximately 1,000 feet from floor to tip, which is glass (though mostly covered)--the Eiffel Tower could fit within it. To emulate the look of a skyscraper, each of the 4 floors is walled with blue one-way mirror glass rising the entire length of the tower. A double-elevator sits in the north vertex, going to each floor. A single elevator in the south vertex is only for trips down to 'the chasm'. Each of the 21 floors has approximately 140,000 sq ft. of space, Aesthetic Vexus is a departure from typical bright white trimmed with a douse of pastel neon and fern regional mall, featuring instead a very heavy, daunting black blended with muddled dark neon, notably blue and white -- and fern, carrying a flavor of sophistication and elitism. - mirror glass, plants, silver and white interior, water, latticework, cool colors metallic shapes, dark water, aqua lights, bridges, black marble/silk walls beacon/shooting light rays, colored neon light glass pyramid in grand theatre perfectly coordinated lighting, fog, glass, sound, and atmosphere - total work of art sound system - constant droning synth ambience symbolized the excess of consumerism, artificiality, edge, and industrious nature of the late 20th century waterwalls, light behind water, Various light wells and waterfalls dotted throughout Vexus's many chasms, tunnels, sanctums, chambers, labyrinths The entire casino was initially a multi-floor platform with a translucent floor hovering within a light well, its outer walls entirely made of a thick layer of recycled water, before concerns grew about gambling privacy and a normal wall was put in place. giant chambers, mini cities, oceans of glass geometric shapes mirror glass, plants, silver and white interior, water, latticework, cool colors Criticism Three quarters of the Vexus' business model relied on the mall's aesthetic presence, in which interest waned quicker than expected. Redevelopments took place, with some parts of the property being demolished entirely, but it proved difficult to adapt to new and changing trends. Perhaps by design, the mall is meant to maintain a permanent, single identity, adapting in subtle ways - trapped in its own painting. This however proves to be rather bad for long-term business. What the Vexus saw as high class and luxury appealing to the average consumer, some saw as insulting pseudo-elitism. "Vexus is little more than eye candy. It attempts to make the working middle-class family feel part of something bigger, though what that bigger is isn't clearly defined. Is a mosaic of glass supposed to mean rich? It takes a bite in its own cheesiness." As well, concerns grew over the high potential for crime within the mall's convoluted labyrinth of dark corridors and alleys. "Strong effort is taken to ensure every inch of the premises is lit to the mall's exemplary aesthetic standards. The floor is entire visible, lights are strategically placed and measured against textures, and cameras are abundant. At any given point, there is an emergency phone or exit only steps away. Our employees know the building top to bottom. So coupled with the fact that criminal types are not likely to even enter the mall, chances of crime are very slim." History Beginnings of Dirk Born in 1900 in Luxembourg while his parents were on travel, Dirk Ver Damme grew up in the Netherlands, primarily in the city of Eindhoven. As he traveled with his affluent family throughout Europe, he bore witness to the increasing urbanization and rebuilding efforts in the aftermath of World War I. He especially drew interest to urban development, an interest-turned-passion that drove him through his tenure at the University of Amsterdam, where he finished in Economics and pursued a graduate education at Oxford in Business, where he graduated in 1924. He engaged in various art and design movements, such as Bauhaus and De Stijl. Following years were spent partaking in large projects around Europe, including playing host at the 1939 World's Fair. Dirk Ver Damme was already an established international presence in the architecture business by the time he immigrated to the U.S. from the Netherlands in 1942 at the height of World War II. Dirk carved a name for himself in the U.S., where he frequented the rising modernist art and design scene. Upon witnessing the first shopping mall open in 1956 by Austrian-born architect Victor Gruen, whom he knew personally, Ver Damme was struck with a new fertile ground to invest in. Little did he know it would become his core passion for the rest of his life. Dirk married in 1927 to Lotte Van Dijk (1905-1965) and had five children; Gerrit (1928-72), Yvonne (1931-2011), Ruben (1933-97), Monique (1935-2017), and Vylara (1948-2001). Entering business Aside from his prolific and astute work in architecture and urban planning, ver Damme made many investments in businesses - particularly those inhabiting the buildings he built. Most of these were in the retail sector, which was growing abundant after the war (at least in countries on the winning side) with all industries at full capacity and money now filling people's pockets. Ver Damme's original overseas investments were held until the end of his life. After his move to the U.S., Ver Damme invested heavily in retail businesses including urban plazas and department stores. While working as a master architect for a corporate venture capital group in New York City, Ver Damme made good with them and expressed interest to begin his own single luxury retail business situated in the upper market. Though instead of starting brand new, ver Damme desired to find a place TBA Regis officially opened in time for the Christmas season 1955. Single, independent full fledged department store with potential for franchise expansion. This would come - but in very limited form, with only five other Regis locations opening, all in high-profile large city markets. took advantage of massive economic boom of the period, cashing in on the explosion of retail - in the form of shopping malls Regis open Christmas season 1955 A massive new project was initiated by ver Damme in September 1958, being completed in construction and opening as an above-average sized shopping mall in May 1960. For its time, it laid a precedent in high-class style, luxury, and architecture compared to its peers. Corridors of the mall were grand, feeding live classical music, with luxury rest areas and real plants and pools. Its initial color scheme was gold and wooden brown, but featured some pastel colors on its exterior. Meet Vylara - Vexus Center Vylara Ver Damme fashion, music, art, film, body, and mood designer extremely zestful life in underground art and music, the nightclub scene, modeling, and sex - said to have engaged in multiple orgies a week in the mid-80s. Extremely permiscuous, regular open-ended relationships with both sexes, heavy drug usage borderline anorexia in early 90s, ended nightlife a well-known gathering place that brought together distinguished intellectuals, drag queens, playwrights, Bohemian street people, Hollywood celebrities, and wealthy patrons. Dirk Ver Damme died in the fall of 1977, resulting in the mall's temporary closure after Christmas that year. It was Dirk's daughter, artist and designer Vylaria Ver Damme, who stepped up to take over shortly after. The Vexus was shut down for the next two years to undergo major construction changes she felt was necessary to take the mall into the 'new age'. Part of this transition, artist, visionary, photographer and architect Brent Coley was invited to operate the entire facility parallel to her, leading more of the design side while she was mostly the 'business and social side'. Together, the "New Vexus" opened in July 1980. In FY 1986-87, Regis brought in $3 billion alone. Vexus at large raked in $33 billion. By the mid-1990s, with the retail industry suffering its first major losses as a new cultural age swept in and 'generation x' took over, the framework Vexus had built itself upon began to crumble. But this time, no big changes were made to account for the losses, leaving the plaza to hasten a slow decline from which it'd never recover. In 1998, the first plans came into the works to breathe renewed potential into the plaza. In coordination with multiple media conglomerates, most notably Disney, art companies, and proceeds from investors, a year-long new millennium celebration event similar in nature to the World's Fair was laid out. In recent years, most of the mall has been vacant, and thus closed off to traffic, though full scheduled tours are available. Vexus played host to multitude of major events - parties, fashion shows, fragrance expos, art shows Vexus Property was closed in 2008, 3 years after the mall closed its doors, as experiments into the extended plaza were not successful. It has not opened to the mass traffic as of 2019. Vexus played host to multitude of major events - parties, fashion shows, fragrance expos, art shows. Vexus Property was closed in 2008, 3 years after the mall closed its doors, as experiments into the extended plaza were not successful. It has not opened to the mass traffic as of 2019. Coley controversy Throughout the 1980s, Coley had grown increasingly mentally unstable and outright refused medication, citing his heightening artistic vision. His issues were unreported to the media and were swept under the rug. Coley talked of extravagant and bizarre visions of a futuristic city. Numerous times he was spotted on the grounds, described as a 'long-haired madman'. He was fired from the plaza committee in 1990 but continued to live on the property. On 27 May 1993, Coley's body was found on a high ledge, an autopsy determining his death as a drug-induced fall. The story broke into the media and appropriate actions were taken. With his death, the mall lost 'one of its two eyes'. Timeline * 1955 - Regis opens, mid-luxury store specializing in decor, fragrances, and cocktail bars * 1 May 1960 - Vexus Mall opens, built around the Regis store; regularly hosts art galleries and theater shows; features own original music and art * 1962 - President JFK visits, bringing significant international attention * 1966 - first Regis regional stores open in major market plazas across the U.S. * 1969 - a newly built major international airport is strategically placed next to Vexus, becoming part of it * 1972 - new highway overpasses are constructed, with Vexus funding its own system; plaza grows so large it declares its own borough within the city * 1977 - Kirk ver Damme dies, leaving Vexus to artist, designer, visionary daughter Vylara; largescale expansion, brand, and image change takes place revitalizing plaza's international image * 1984 - Vexus is featured in a major feature film * 1987 - Peak year for sales and foot traffic; President Reagan visits * 1993 - Brent Coley dies on the Vexus grounds, leaving a lasting effect on its popularity * 2000 - Vexus hosts the Fantasia International Art & Film Exposition * 2001 - Vylara ver Damme dies * 1 May 2005 - Vexus officially closes on its 45th anniversary, months after its flagship stores Lazarus and Regis announce their impending closure; the plaza property is largely shuttered except for tours and the international airport annex Stores * Lazarus 1960-05 (A) * Block's 1960-87 (A) * JCPenney 1963-01 none * Saks 1962-00 (A) none * Sears 1960-05 (B) * Hudson's 1965-93 (B) none * Neiman Marcus 1982-04 (B) none * Filene's 1960-95 © none * Bloomingdale's 1960-97 © Foley's 1997-02 none * Burdine's 1971-99 © none * Regis 1955-05 (D) * Kauffmann's 1971-05 (D) * Dillard's 1984-98 (D) none Facilities Major mall facilities included numerous swimming pools, some of the first database computer towers, a massive skylight, several space-simulation rooms, arcades, and a grand casino parallel to a luxury five-star hotel. VEXUS TV news station 86-03, weather, sales on the sixes, reviews, flights, call ins, music, fashion - radio 80-05 Vexus Regional Mall 1983-2008, Florida eerie, dingy white halls, high light wells, random doors VEXUS Parkway off i-95 North & off US-335 West New airport 1997 Car Showroom (platforms) Valet Cancelled plans Going far beyond what Vexus already was, at numerous points intentions were set forth to expand the building tenfold to make for an entire makeshift citystate of its own. No plans of this nature were ever acted on or officially anticipated. Work did, however, begin under the building to add several floors to expand its underground club, add room for water wells, pools, and new database tech centers for advancing computer systems. Aside from plans for constructing an entire futuristic cybercity under the mall, even more bizarre ideas included hollowing out miles under the entire city, making for an entire underground 'neon forest' of beacons and flat grid flooring. Another was to build several 'twin Vexuses' across the globe and coordinate them as part of a massive beacon space telecommunications network - a tech often mythologized in hologram technology. Conspiracies arose regarding the building (especially the pyramid) and its possible connections with the United States government and aliens. Vexus flat red carpet floors, metallic marblic black and glass walls, empty fountains, dim neon line lights, mannequins, analog tech, artificial green plants The V operated on a host system totally unique to how it functions on a fundamental level, which is quite different to the typical shopping center. A 'premier principle' was enforced to maintain integrity by ensuring any and all tenants to the V met a set of standards in line with the mall's image and purpose. Began in the spring of 1960, as shopping malls were exploding, and carried through the consumer boom that lasted three decades. Inevitably remains a relic of the latter 20th century and its ideals socially, artistically, architecturally, and economically. Through this period of expansion, the V led the pack in streamlined efficiency that put it on a level above the rest, yet still the superior option for the consumer of any level. This was the V's core trait - delivering utmost elite quality to everyone. Visiting the V was definitely a trip. In the late 1970s, the induction of a more open 'bazaar' was added to the mall, in what truly transformed it into a sprawling "center" (a name change respectively came in 1980). No longer was the V simply a shopping mall with a brand image, but was an entire supercenter. Aesthetically, what made the V different was its adoption of its own brand (including image and marketing) and set of principles. It was its own thing, unlike most malls, which changed and altered to account for shifting consumer demand. At times skepticism was raised regarding the V's continuation of this format, but it always bested its naysayers by continuing the ride the consumer wave and come out on top. Upon witnessing the end of the consumer boom, permanence of shopping malls in society, and the passing of its two core forerunners, in preserving their and the V's integrity the decision was made to close Vexus in 2005. Came to close a nearly 50 year history of "the glass labyrinth". criticized for loaded image, pretentious ideals, and its cheap 'elite' imitation aesthetic value Vexus Network A specialized cable and satellite television channel was launched in 1984. The channel, known as "Vexus TV" or "channel V" featured 24/7 up-to-date shopping information and mall-wide deals, weather, scheduled flights, traffic analysis, and upcoming art galleries, exhibits, shows, and movies. It was in very similar nature to the Weather Channel. The network in many ways was similar to QVC, often featuring studio broadcasts, product featurettes, live broadcasts within the mall, and interviews with store managers promoting certain stores. The network was shut down in 2002. Floor plans Gallery TBA Website Among shopping circles, ''vexuscenter.com ''was among the first websites to exist, launching in 1995. Though the site never offered transactions on the site, users could be redirected to individual store sites to make purchases. Even after the center's closure, the mall's committee continued to maintain the site, transforming it into a sleek memorial with full history, photos, videos, music, memorabilia, and scheduled tours. It's still active as of 2019. * History of the V (1960 - 2005) * What was the V? * Why the V? * Photos & Videos * Music * Shop - Memorabilia, Gifts, Artifacts * Schedule a Tour * Contact Reference Office Book 1982, Dining by Design 1985, Commercial Interiors 1986, Best of Store Design 1987, Best in Lobby Designs, Hotels & Offices 91, Showcase of Interior Design Pacific Edition Category:August 30 2018